TRAD Double the Trouble, Double the Fun de TaintedGrace (AO3)
by Bruniblondi
Summary: [Traduction] Stiles et Stuart Stilinski montrent à Derek ce que les jumeaux font le mieux. Warning! Twincest, knotting!


Et voila L'OS que Orange-Sanguine m'a demandé de traduire il y a quelques temps, j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

Et oui, vous pouvez totalement me demander des trad, si j'ai le temps et que l'auteur me donne sa permission, je le ferais avec plaisir :D

* * *

 **Trad Double the trouble, double the fun par Tainted_Grace sur AO3**

 **Résumé** : Stiles et Stuart Stilinski montrent à Derek ce que les jumeaux font le mieux.

 **Note** : L'auteur a eu cette idée lors d'un panel ou une fan a demandé à Dylan O'Brien comment Stuart (son rôle dans les Stagiaires) aurait été dans l'univers de Teen Wolf.

 **Note de la traductrice** : Warning en fin de fic, ceci est un 3some avec des jumeaux donc, si vous pensez que quelque chose peut vous poser problème, filez en bas vérifier que rien ne va vous choquer. Ou vous pouvez garder la surprise, mais faudra pas dire que c'est ma faute ;)

* * *

« Stiles ! » Gémit Stuart dans la nuit, les mains balayant l'échine de son jumeau, alors que le plus vieux des deux suce durement son téton au même rythme qu'il pousse dans le trou serré de Stuart, les poussant plus dans le lit.

« Je sais, bébé. Je te tiens. Laisse toi aller. » Chuchote Stiles à l'oreille du plus jeune et les yeux de Stuart se ferment comme son dos s'arque et que ses hanches tressaillent une dernière fois. Sa queue sursaute et bat entre les deux frères comme il atteint sa jouissance, Stiles pas très loin derrière lui, jaillissant dans le cul de son jumeau.

Une fois qu'ils sont tous deux nettoyés et peuvent respirer à nouveau normalement, ils s'enroulent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans leur lit double. Depuis qu'ils sont enfants, ils partagent tout, des jouets aux vêtements en passant par le lit et maintenant, à 17 ans, rien n'a changé. Sauf que maintenant, ils partagent aussi leur plaisir et leur douleur. Si l'un d'eux est blessé, peu importe la distance à laquelle l'autre se trouve, ils sentent toujours la douleur, comme si ça leur arrivait à eux et pas à leur jumeau.

« Hey, Stiles ? » Demande Stuart, la voix rugueuse et basse à cause de la fatigue et du plaisir.

« Hum ? » Ronronne l'ado derrière le cou de son jumeau, son nez effleurant la courbe de son oreille.

« Tu crois que ça arrivera un jour ? Je veux dire, logiquement, je sais que ça n'arrivera probablement pas, et puis, après je me rappelle que la logique ne s'applique pas vraiment à Beacon Hills » Demande-t-il d'une voix basse, pas plus fort qu'un chuchotement et Stiles souffle fortement derrière lui.

« Je souhaite que oui, Stu. J'en doute quand même. Beacon Hills ou pas, amis surnaturels ou pas, c'est Derek. Il est plus têtu qu'une bourrique et aussi émotionnellement conscient qu'un robot. »

« C'est juste… Je souhaite qu'il le voie. On n'est pas franchement subtil, genre pas du tout même, mais il ne semble jamais voir à quel point on le veut. » Soupire-t-il, se rapprochant du torse de Stiles et entrelaçant leurs doigts sur son estomac. « Tout le monde peut le voir, sauf lui. »

« Tu n'as pas tort. Comme tu l'as dit, la logique ne s'applique pas à Beacon Hills. Je suis sûre que Lydia ou Scott va nous parler du fait qu'on couche ensemble avant que Derek ne réalise un jour ce qu'on veut, ce dont on a _besoin._ »

« Je t'aime vraiment Stiles. Et je ne veux pas que tu penses que tu n'es pas assez pour moi.» Dit Stuart, se tournant dans les bras de l'autre ado pour regarder dans les yeux miel doré qui sont exactement identiques à ses iris couleur whisky.

« Je sais Stu. Je t'aime aussi, peu importe ce qu'il peut se passer. Et même si Derek finit par comprendre, rien ne changera jamais entre nous, d'accord ? » Promet Stiles, laissant son front contre celui de son jumeau.

« Bonne nuit Stiles. »

« Bonne nuit Stuart. »

OoOoO

Stiles avait raison.

A peine un mois après que Lydia demande carrément si Stiles et Stuart baisent ensemble (comme si ce n'était pas assez évident), Stuart craque et attire Derek dans un baiser, après que le dernier monstre en date ait tenté de les tuer tous les deux. Stiles entre en courant dans la pièce, après avoir senti son bras entier le brûler comme s'il était déchiré, pour découvrir son jeune jumeau embrassant le loup-garou, malgré le sang autour, entre et sur eux.

« Stuart ! » halète Stiles, tombant à genoux à côté de l'ado et vérifiant gentiment son bras, ce qui fait que les deux hommes s'écartent l'un de l'autre, choqués et mortifiés, enfin, au moins pour Derek.

Derek se lève et quitte la pièce avec à peine plus qu'un « Met du désinfectant là-dessus » bourru et ne regarde pas en arrière. Personne n'entend parler de l'Alpha introverti pendant deux semaines et Stuart commence à regretter d'avoir agi aussi impulsivement qu'il l'a fait. Jusqu'à cette nuit, quand Stiles le pousse contre la porte pour faire arrêter sa rengaine d'auto-rabaissage, l'embrassant, et alors le loup lui-même passe par la fenêtre, tout en cuir et noir, comme d'habitude.

Stuart écarte Stiles avec des yeux écarquillés et fait un pas hésitant en avant vers le plus vieux, sa main tendue pour le réconforter ou l'attraper. « Derek ? »

« Est-ce que c'était l'adrénaline ? L'impulsion du moment à cause de l'attaque ? Un dernier truc à faire avant de mourir ? » Demande Derek, sa voix aussi bourrue et détachée que d'habitude.

Stiles et Stuart s'assoient, jambes croisées sur leur lit et Derek prend une des chaises de l'un des deux bureaux de l'autre côté de la pièce, la tête entre les mains et les regardant tous les deux. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » Disent-ils à l'unisson, même s'ils ont tous deux une assez bonne idée de ce à quoi il fait référence.

« Tu m'as embrassé. Enfin, Stuart l'a fait. Pourquoi ? » Demande-t-il, une expression dans les yeux que les deux veulent appeler désir, mais ils ont bien trop peur de sauter sur les conclusions et d'être repoussés pour réellement la nommer.

« Je pourrais te dire que je l'ai fait parce que je croyais que j'allais mourir. »

« Je pourrais te dire que je l'ai fait parce que ça semblait une bonne idée à ce moment-là. »

« Je pourrais te dire que je l'ai fait parce que tu étais là. »

« Je pourrais même te dire que je l'ai fait parce que je t'aime bien, mais tu ne voudrais jamais me croire. »

« Même si c'est la vérité, » Disent-ils, finissant les pensées l'un de l'autre et alternant les idées, sachant que ça rend Derek dingue et lui fait perdre cette façade de contrôle qu'il a tout le temps.

« Ne faites pas ça. Stiles, je sais que tu es à gauche et Stuart, tu es à droite. Je peux sentir la différence, même si vous sentez tous les deux comme l'autre à cause de votre… Lien _spécial_. » Soupire Derek avec une légère agitation et les deux se regardent avec des yeux écarquillés, choqués qu'il soit la seule personne en ville qui puisse les différencier, alors que même leur père ne peut pas le faire. A part leur mère, pas une seule personne n'a pu les différencier, ce qui leur fait se demander pourquoi Derek a fait assez attention pour savoir qui est qui juste à l'odeur.

« Comment tu sais ça ? » Demandent-ils d'une même voix, parlant en même temps, comme ils le font la plupart du temps quand ils ne sont pas seuls.

« Parce que je garde un œil sur vous deux. Vous avez besoin que _quelqu'un_ vous surveille » Dit-il, frottant sa nuque, mal à l'aise. Pendant qu'il a la tête baissée et les yeux concentrés sur ses chaussures, Stiles et Stuart ont une conversation, parlant avec leurs regards, trouvant facilement un accord.

« Et tu penses que ça devrait être toi ? » Demandent-ils et il s'éclaircit la gorge, hoche la tête deux fois et recommence à regarder le sol.

« Je t'ai embrassé et tu veux quand même me protéger ? »

« Ouais, heu, t'as pas répondu à ma question » Rappelle le loup et les deux humains gloussent, des sourires éclairants leurs visages et assombrissant leurs yeux d'une lueur retorse.

« Tu sais Derek, si tu veux nous protéger, tu dois nous prêter un peu plus attention » Disent-ils en chœur et les yeux du plus vieux s'écarquillent de confusion alors que les jumeaux s'approchent côte à côte de lui.

« P-Pourquoi ? » Demande-t-il, s'enfonçant dans la chaise de bureau sous le poids de leurs regards.

« On a déjà répondu à ta question.»

« Tout ce que tu besoin de faire… » Commence Stuart, laissant Stiles conclure « … C'est d'y penser une minute. »

« De quoi vous parlez ? » Demande le loup, fixant les jumeaux qui le surplombent.

Ils rient et échangent un regard, avant de retourner sur le lit, s'enroulant confortablement autour de l'autre. « On est un tout depuis qu'on est assez vieux pour savoir à quoi peuvent servir nos queues. » Etablit Stiles et Stuart glousse, agrippant les épaules de son frère de ses doigts, posant son menton dans son cou pour fixer Derek.

« On n'a jamais encouragé personne. Pas une seule personne depuis qu'on a 13 ans. Et il y a eu beaucoup d'offres. » Ajoute Stuart, donnant la parfaite transition pour le commentaire suivant de Stiles, comme s'ils étaient la même personne. « Donc, que l'un de nous t'embrasse est une manière de dire franchement qu'on te veut. Si nous voulons quelque chose, généralement, nous l'avons. Et tout ce que nous avons… » Dit Stiles avec un sourire qui fait que Derek se trémousse sur sa chaise pour essayer de cacher la tente qui pousse contre son jean ridiculeusement serré.

« … nous partageons. Il n'y a pas d'exceptions. » Termine Stuart et il lèche gentiment le cou de Stiles, regardant les yeux de Derek suivre ses mouvements.

« Vous êtes des démons » déclare Derek et ils ricanent, se regardant à nouveau et cette fois, ne détournent pas les yeux.

« Des démons ? » Demande Stiles, ses mains massant un point dangereusement bas sur l'échine de son jumeau, ce qui attire immédiatement le regard de Derek et fait qu'il durcit encore.

« Il ose ? » Contre Stuart, jouant avec les cheveux à l'arrière du cou de l'autre et fixant ses yeux comme s'ils n'étaient que tous les deux au monde.

« Je pense que nous devons lui apprendre une leçon. » Disent-ils soudainement en chœur, les yeux concentrés sur le plus vieux comme des lasers, le piégeant sur place comme un cerf prit dans la lumière des phares.

« Heu… _Quoi ?_ » Demande-t-il, vibrant de confusion, sa queue traitresse fuyant dans son pantalon devant la pure luxure dans leurs yeux.

« Tu as été un _méchant chien_ , Derek. Tu dois être puni. » Expliquent-ils et il déglutit, ses oreilles bougeant alors que ses yeux deviennent rouge et que ses canines s'étendent en des crocs tranchant comme des rasoirs.

« Où devrions-nous commencer ? » Demande Stiles et Stuart y pense pendant une seconde, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais imaginé aucun scénario un millier de fois, pelotonner l'un contre l'autre pendant que leur père était au travail.

« Partout. » Décident-ils, déshabillant le loup-garou, alors qu'ils le lèvent et le poussent vers le lit.

« Les gars ? » Demande Derek, un peu perdu entre ce qui se passe et ce qu'il devrait ressentir là maintenant.

« Chut, tu parles trop » Ordonne l'un d'entre eux et Derek n'a même plus assez de neurones ou d'énergie pour déterminer quel Jumeau c'est.

La minute suivante, tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il y a une langue enfoncée dans sa gorge pendant qu'une autre travaille une longue ligne sur sa gorge. Des mains caressent, taquinent, poussent et touchent son corps tout entier, tirant des gémissements et même des sons plus obscènes de sa bouche qu'il ne savait pas même pas être capable de _faire_. Un des jumeaux continue de l'embrasser et essaye d'obtenir une réponse de son corps confus pendant que l'autre lèche, suce et mord un chemin le long de son torse pour lécher ses abdos.

« Putain de merde, Stuart. Ce mec a une demi-tablette de chocolat. » Grogne Stiles, appréciateur depuis sa place près de la taille du boxer de Derek.

« Tu te fous de moi. » Halète Stuart, s'éloignant des lèvres de Derek qui sont devenues rouge et enflée. « Je pensais qu'il en avait au moins une complète. Je suppose que je te dois 20 billets. »

« Ouaip. Et il a un goût _délicieux_. _Tellement_ meilleur que dans notre imagination » décide Stiles et Stuart gémit, se penchant pour regarder le bas du corps de Derek pour confirmer les mots de son frère et voir par lui-même à quel point le loup-garou est un dieu Grec.

« Bordel, Der, est-ce que tu es _réel_? » demande-t-il avec un gémissement bas, roulant ses hanches contre le côté de la jambe du plus vieux, le mouvement mettant les nerfs du loup-garou en feu à chaque passage.

Stiles copie les mouvements depuis sa place, de l'autre côté du son corps, sa langue glissant pour tracer le bord du boxer de l'Alpha. Stuart se recule juste assez pour aider son jumeau à retirer le dit-boxer. Stiles l'envoie quelque part derrière eux et retourne marquer chaque centimètre du torse de Derek avec sa langue. « Hey Derek, tu veux bien me faire plaisir et te lever ? Il y a quelque chose qu'on _meurt_ d'envie d'essayer. » Supplie Stiles avec de grands yeux et Derek est incapable de dire quoique ce soit, à part un « oui » croassé qui fait sourire les deux garçons.

Ils le suivent rapidement et enlèvent leurs derniers vêtements. Stuart mord et suce l'un des côté du cou de Derek, pendant que Stiles fait la même chose de l'autre côté. Après environ 5 minutes de plaisir agonisant, les deux commencent à se baisser jusqu'aux hanches du loup. Ils mordent durement l'os saillant juste sous la peau, arrachant un sifflement en partie de douleur et en partie de plaisir à Derek. Après avoir laissé deux marques pourpres et rouge identiques sur la peau du loup-garou –ça s'effacera dans peu de temps- ils commencent à déposer des baisers de plus en plus bas, leurs nez se touchants et leurs cheveux chatouillant le front de l'autre.

« Oh merde » Grogne Derek, réalisant ce que les deux planifient quand ils le regardent dans les yeux et lui sourient d'un air narquois avec des yeux sombres et emplis de luxure.

« Tu peux nous tirer les cheveux, si tu veux. On aime quand c'est brutal. » Promettent-ils en tandem, chaque syllabe et chaque inflexion parfaitement synchronisées.

Un seconde plus tard, les mains de Derek s'enfoncent dans les cheveux des garçons, comme par instinct, tous deux lui gardant les pieds sur terre. Les deux démons lèchent chacun un côté de sa queue dure, se la partageant comme une sucette. Ils sucent la hampe, montant et descendant, leurs langues dansant délicatement autour de l'autre et s'effleurant à peine. Derek arrête d'essayer de retenir les sons qui s'échappent de sa bouche, sachant que le Shérif ne sera pas à la maison avant le milieu de la journée du lendemain et que la maison est quasiment insonorisée. Ne vous y trompez pas, Derek a été sucé avant, par homme et femme, mais jamais par deux personnes en même temps.

Les deux langues talentueuses dansent et zigzaguent de façon experte, l'amenant à croire qu'ils ont déjà fait ça avant, ne serait-ce que l'un à l'autre. La pensée le fait gémir plus fort, sa queue tressautant entre eux. Ils poursuivent son organe, les yeux vitreux et heureux alors qu'ils sucent leur nouveau jouet. Derek perd presque le contrôle quand ils lâchent sa queue pour s'embrasser de façon obscène. Une perle de liquide séminal s'échappe de la fente de son gland attirant l'attention des garçons. Il peut pratiquement voir les ampoules qui s'allument dans leurs têtes et ensuite, ils recommencent à le sucer. Sauf que _non_ , ils s'embrassent toujours.

Stiles et Stuart se partagent la gâterie entre eux, passent la langue sur la fente, lèchent juste sous le gland et partagent le liquide qui continue de s'écouler, s'embrassant plus autour de la queue qu'autre chose. Derek agrippe leurs cheveux un peu plus fortement, heureux qu'ils aient décidé de les laisser pousser à la parfaite longueur pour pouvoir les tirer. Ils gémissent à l'unisson, ce qui ne devrait pas surprendre le loup, mais le fait quand même et la double vibration le fait presque jouir.

« S-Stop ! J-Je vais… » Supplie-t-il, essayant d'utiliser son emprise sur leurs cheveux pour les repousser, mais ils débattent juste plus fort contre sa poigne, essayant de ramener sa queue dans leurs bouches, ou au moins, d'utiliser leurs langues.

« _Derek !_ » Grognent-ils, le regardant avec des yeux de chiot quand il les empêche de le toucher. « Laisse-nous te faire jouir. »

« _Putain_. Vous allez me tuer, tous les deux. » Jure-t-il et ils sourient à la manière d'un chat qui a attrapé un canari.

« S'il te plait, Derek. Si tu nous laisse te faire plaisir, nous te laisserons nous baiser. » Promettent-ils et l'offre est trop tentante pour que l'homme la refuse. Il les rapproche et ils gloussent victorieusement, redoublant instantanément leurs efforts pour le ramener au bord du précipice.

C'est juste là. Derek peut littéralement sentir la brûlure de ses nerfs, mais il n'arrive pas à l'attraper. Il geint, tirant les cheveux des deux plus jeunes et ils réalisent presque instantanément le problème. « ON peut être tous les deux bons avec nos bouches, mais Stuart a une gorge perverse. » Ronronne Stiles, s'asseyant sur ses chevilles et caressant doucement l'arrière de la tête de son jumeau. « Pourquoi tu ne lui montres pas, bébé ? »

« Avec plaisir. » Sourit sombrement Stuart et il prend instantanément la queue épaisse de 18 cm de Derek dans sa gorge, n'ayant même pas de haut le cœur.

« Si bon pour nous, bébé. Continue. Tu sais quoi faire. » Enjoint Stiles comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde et Derek réalise qu'il est extrêmement possible que ce soit une conversation normale entre les deux frères. La pensée le fait ruer en avant, envoyant sa queue plus profondément dans la gorge de Stuart. Il vérifie qu'il n'a pas fait mal à l'ado, jouissant pratiquement quand il voit que Stuart le regarde avec de grands yeux de chiot, ses mains placées dans son dos et les lèvres étirées de manière obscènes autour de la queue de Derek.

Le loup-garou regarde un peu plus bas, là où la longueur des bras de Stuart s'arrête et voit les doigts de Stiles enroulés durement autour des poignets de l'autre, gardant ses mains piégées dans son dos. « _Putain_ de merde ! »

« Allez Stu. Tu peux faire mieux que ça. Tu n'as pas besoin de tes mains pour faire jouir le Grand Méchant Loup. » Ordonne brutalement Stiles, serrant plus fortement les poignets de son jumeau et Derek gémit quand il voit que Stiles frotte sa queue contre les fesses de Stuart. Comme une promesse. « Fais lui peindre l'intérieur de ta gorge, comme une bonne petite chienne. Allez Stuart. Rends notre Alpha fier ou je te ferais _regarder_ quand il me baisera. Je t'attacherais sur cette putain de chaise de bureau, te mettrais ce petit anneau rose autour de ta queue et je ne te laisserais pas jouir avant le matin. »

L'image de Stuart attaché nu sur la chaise noire, sa queue tressautant et rendu pourpre par le manque de friction et sa peau parsemée de grains de beauté devenant rouge à cause du plaisir, c'est ce qui envoie Derek par-dessus bord. Il se promet que quand il rentrera chez lui, il se branlera longuement sur les souvenirs et les images que les deux démons lui fournissent. Stuart suce goulument sa queue pulsante, avalant chaque goutte de sa jouissance.

« Un si bon garçon, bébé. Fais-moi goûter. » Demande Stiles, sa douce voix débordante de fierté alors qu'il caresse amoureusement l'échine de Stuart.

Derek trébuche en arrière sur le lit quand il voit l'ado tourner la tête jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de Stiles rencontre les siennes et ensuite, ils échangent leurs salives et… C'est le _sperme_ de Derek qui enduit leurs langues et est partagé comme un trésor. Il sait que la libido d'un loup-garou est ridicule, mais il n'a _jamais_ été aussi dur, aussi vite de toute sa vie. Les jumeaux reviennent vers le lit sans que leurs mains quittent le corps de l'autre, alors qu'ils se laissent tomber sur le matelas. « Vous êtes _toujours_ comme ça ? »

« Parfois. Stuart aime sucer des queues et aime _vraiment_ quand je lui parle mal et que je lui donne des ordres comme s'il était ma chienne. Et moi, j'aime le rendre heureux. » Stiles hausse les épaules, sa peau ne s'assombrissant même pas, alors que le rougissement se propage sur celle de Derek à cause des images assaillant son esprit.

« Baise moiiiii » Gémit Derek et les deux rient, comprenant tout de suite sa réponse au commentaire de Stiles.

« On préfèrerait que tu nous baises, mon grand » Disent-ils en chœur et il grogne au son de la luxure qui dégouline de leurs voix.

« Vous avez… »Commence-t-il et ils le coupent avec les réponses dont il a besoin.

« Le lubrifiant est sous l'oreille à ta gauche. »

« Nous n'utilisons pas de préservatifs. On est clean tous les deux. »

« Bordel de merde. Vous avez vraiment _pensé_ à tout » Dit-il, une pointe d'admiration dans la voix alors qu'il prend le lubrifiant. « Heu… Comment on va faire ? Je veux dire, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, j'ai qu'une queue. »

Ça les fait rire et Derek rougit un peu plus qu'avant. « Ça, c'est facile. Tu me baises pendant que je prépare Stiles… » Explique Stuart.

«… Et je nettoie Stuart, pendant que tu me baises. » Conclut Stiles avec un haussement d'épaules et Derek doit empoigner sa queue pour s'empêcher de jouir à nouveau.

OoOoO

Quelques minutes plus tard, Derek enduit sa queue de lubrifiant et pénètre le trou serré de Stuart. Ils gémissent tous les deux. Stiles geint à ce que Stuart lui fait pendant que Derek s'enfonce dans son jumeau. Le loup ne se souvient pas avoir autant voulu quelque chose ou quelqu'un de toute sa vie.

Alors qu'il martèle le cul de Stuart, le plus jeune baise le cul de Stiles avec sa langue, le préparant et faisant en sorte qu'il n'ait pas besoin de la même préparation que Stuart. Les martèlements de Derek deviennent de plus en plus rapides et il est au bord de son second orgasme, essayant de se retenir jusqu'à ce que Stuart atteigne sa propre jouissance. Le jeune halète et grogne alors que Derek heurte sa prostate à chaque passage, ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites alors qu'il immobilise sa langue dans le cul de son frère.

« D-Der-ek ! Je vais- » Crie-t-il et il agrippe sa queue, pompant vite et fort pour essayer de se pousser lui-même par-dessus bord.

« Fais-le. _Jouis pour moi, Stuart._ Peint l'arrière des jambes de ton frère avec ta jouissance. Fais sentir à Stiles comme c'est chaud, juste à quel point le foutre parsème sa peau. Allez Stuart. » Ordonne Derek, laissant l'Alpha en lui apparaitre dans sa voix.

Stuart crie et arque si loin la tête qu'elle cogne contre l'épaule du Loup-garou, faisant que sa queue pousse directement contre sa prostate et ensuite, Stuart fait ce que Derek lui dit. Le sperme couvre l'arrière des cuisses de Stiles, des trainées blanches décorent ses fesses et coulent le long de ses cuisses jusqu'à ses genoux. « Tu es si beau comme ça, Stiles » Complimente Stuart, d'une voix haletante, toujours agrippé par Derek, alors qu'il baise le cul du jeune. « Derek va aussi te marquer, te faire sien. Te faire _notre._ »

Encore une fois, c'est la bouche d'un des jumeaux qui le fait basculer et Derek envoie son sperme aussi loin qu'il le peut dans le cul de Stuart, sans briser l'humain. « _Putain_ de bordel de _merde_ ! »

Stiles et Stuart changent de place pendant que Derek est trop béat pour le remarquer et le temps qu'il regagne ses sens, le cul de Stiles est juste là, badigeonné de sperme qui sèche et le trou palpitant d'anticipation, l'air relâché et humide, merci la langue de Stuart. Les doigts de Derek en effleurent les bords, faisant tressauter le muscle et essayer de sucer ses doigts à l'intérieur. Derek grogne et s'autorise à plonger ses doigts dans la fournaise, ses yeux roulant alors que sa queue durcit.

« Je vais si bien te baiser, Stiles. Je vais te la faire sentir. » Promet Derek, empoignant sa queue et la frottant contre le trou parfait entre les fesses parfaites de Stiles.

« S'il te plait, s'il te plait. Prend-moi, marque-moi, noue-moi. Fais-le moi sentir pour toujours. » Halète Stiles, ne filtrant visiblement aucune de ses pensées alors qu'il parle dans le cul de Stuart.

Derek ne peut même pas parler, enfonçant simplement sa queue aussi loin qu'il peut dans le cul de Stiles, les yeux écarquillés, choqué et plus excité qu'il ne l'a jamais été de toute sa vie par une simple phrase. L'idée de prendre Stiles comme ça, de le clamer comme sien et d'enfoncer son nœud dans ce cul extrêmement étroit est la chose la plus séduisante que Derek ait jamais imaginée et son contrôle disparait alors qu'il baise à fond Stiles sur sa queue, les mots passant la barrière de ses lèvres sans sa permission.

« Putain de merde, Stiles. Est-ce que tu _sais_ seulement ce que tu viens de dire ? Ce que tu me _fais_? Je vais pas pouvoir m'arrêter. _Putain_ , te nouer est une si bonne idée. Mais, et Stuart ? Et ton jumeau ? » Dit-il et Stuart glousse.

« Ça me va, Der. Stiles est celui qui bave sur ton nœud. Il peut prendre deux énormes gods en une seule fois, sans même grimacer. » Explique Stuart et Derek martèle encore plus durement le cul de Stiles.

« Bordel de merde. Tu aides _pas_ Stu-Stuart. » Gronde Derek, les yeux rouges alors qu'il marque le garçon sous lui avec des égratignures et des marques qui s'effaceront parce qu'il fait extrêmement attention à ne pas briser la peau.

« Je fais de mon mieux, bébé. Wow, tu as réussi à le faire taire. Tu dois faire les choses correctement. » Taquine Stuart et Stiles fait un bruit d'assentiment depuis l'endroit où son visage est enfoncé dans le bas du dos de son jumeau.

Derek peut sentir qu'il perd le contrôle, son nœud essayant déjà de forcer l'entrée de Stiles et il ne peut qu'espérer que Stiles est là avec lui. Il se sent grisé quand il renifle l'air, sentant l'arôme implacable de sexe, de foutre et de purs Stiles et Stuart. Il hurle, pas assez fort pour appeler le reste de la meute, mais assez pour faire vibrer les fenêtres. Il jouit profondément dans le cul de Stiles, son nœud piégeant le liquide blanc à l'intérieur. Stiles suit rapidement son Alpha dans les abysses, submergé par le plaisir de sentir les chaudes giclées l'emplirent jusqu'au ras bord et un peu plus.

Ça ne prend pas plus que quelques rapides mouvements sur sa queue pour que Stiles arque son dos, la tête rejetée en arrière alors que son orgasme le frappe comme une tonne de brique. Il halète, gémit et essaye de reprendre sa respiration mais la sensation ne cesse de doubler et redoubler, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au bord de l'évanouissement, parce qu'il est trop stimulé et parce qu'il a le nœud de Derek en lui. Derek a _voulu_ le nouer.

OoOoO

Quand le nœud dégonfle finalement, une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Derek peut à peine sentir ses jambes et prend note de ne plus jamais nouer personne en levrette avant de mentalement changer le _personne_ par _Stiles et/ou Stuart_ dans son esprit. Les frères sont enroulés de chaque côté de lui, rendus inconscients par le sexe phénoménal qu'ils viennent d'avoir. Derek pense à être un gentleman et trouver un gant de toilettes humide et des sous-vêtements pour eux trois, mais il se souvient que la salle de bains est _de l'autre côté du couloir_ et ça voudrait dire quitter les bras de ses compagnons.

A la place, il soupire de contentement, ce qui sort comme un long ronronnement et ferme les yeux, se demandant si les jumeaux le laisserait les marquer comme siens avec sa morsure. La pensée s'attarde jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, son esprit se ferme et il s'endort, entouré par les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie.

* * *

 _Verdict? ;)_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **WARNING:** Cette fic contient du Twincest (des jumeaux qui font des cochonneries ensemble), un 3some (trois personnes qui font des cochonneries ensembles) et du Knotting (La base du pénis gonfle pour bloquer le partenaire A dans le Partenaire B. C'est ce qui se passe quand on dit que deux chiens sont "collés". Voila, vous avez l'image looool) Si quoique ce soit vous dérange, ne lisez pas! Sinon ENJOY ;)_


End file.
